Conventionally, there is known a method in which two or more liquids are mixed and ejected to an affected part or the like of a living body to form, for example, an anti-adhesive material, a biological tissue adhesive, etc. Thus, developmental efforts in the area of sprayers have been made.
Such a sprayer is configured to feed components which coagulate upon mixing, such as a thrombin-containing solution and a fibrinogen-containing solution, in a mutually separated manner to the vicinity of the affected part, and to spray them while mixing at the affected part. One conventional sprayer includes two syringes respectively containing different types of liquids, and a nozzle for mixing the liquids from respective syringes, and spraying the mixture. An example of this is disclosed in Japanese Application Publication No. 2002-282368. The sprayer described in this application publication is configured as follows: the nozzle is connected to a gas supply source for supplying an aseptic gas, so that the liquids are sprayed together with the aseptic gas. The nozzle is specifically configured in a double tube structure including two internal tubes through which the liquids from respective syringes pass, respectively, and an external tube in which the two internal tubes are positioned, and which passes the gas between it and the internal tubes. Then, in the respective inner tubes, the distal end openings respectively function as liquid ejection ports for respectively ejecting the liquids. Whereas, in the external tube, the distal end opening includes the liquid ejection ports disposed in the inside thereof, and functions as a gas ejection port for ejecting a gas.
With the nozzle thus configured, upon stopping the liquid ejection operation, the residual pressures in the respective internal tubes cause the liquids to project outward from the liquid ejection ports in the respective internal tubes. In this state, the liquids are mixed with each other so that the liquids coagulate. As a result, clogging occurs in each of the liquid ejection port. Further, the liquids ejected outward from the liquid ejection ports of the respective internal tubes also respectively extend to the gas ejection port. Accordingly, the liquids are also mixed with each other to coagulate at the gas ejection port, resulting in clogging. Then, when attempts are made to spray again with the sprayer in which clogging has occurred, the coagulated liquids inhibit the ejection of the liquids from respective liquid ejection ports, and the ejection of the gas from the gas ejection port. Thus, it is difficult to perform respray.